Sakura's Fairy Tail Life
by Suki Heart
Summary: This is my Sister's Story NOT Mine except some of my ideas in it! Sakura Hakirimi and Suki Heart (her cousin) join fairy tail and this is how this story starts! (Rated T) (Laxus x OC) (Rouge x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

This story takes place in a kingdom called Fiore, and in a town called Magnolia. There is a girl named Sakura Hakurimi, a wizard. She just moved to Magnolia from Oshibana Town. Sakura finds an apartment building and talks to the landlady for most of the day. When they are done talking and all the paper work is filled out, Sakura goes for a walk around town. She sees a bunch of people around a huge building. When the crowd comes together, she ends up being at the outer layer of the crowd, not being able to see anything she started to jump up and down. When she came down the third time she felt an arm pick her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Did you need help to see what's going on over there?" a man said when she looked down.

"Yea, thanks."

She saw a boy with spiky, pink hair fighting a girl with long scarlet hair. She saw that they weren't using there fist the boy was using fire and the girl was using a sword and wearing an outfit that matched her sword.

"Gildarts, who is this," a little man came out from the crowd.

"Someone that wanted to see them fight, how long have they been at it?" the man said as she was set down to the ground.

"Go bring her to the front, tell them that you two are members of the guild." The small man said with a smile." Don't lose her in the crowd, after the fight ends bring her to the guild."

"Okay, let's go" He grabbed her hand and started to walk in the crowd to the entrance of the guild. "Excuse us we are a part of their guild, please let us through." The crowd started to make a little path for them; she saw a bunch of people in the front with the same tattoo on their body.

"Hey Gildarts is back!" one of the men said in the group with the tattoos. The boy in the fight looked away from the fight. The girl ended up winning because of that look away.

"So Gildarts, who is this?" a guy with dark blue hair asked as a girl with long, brown hair said." Gray your clothes, again," he freaked out and put them back on, and trying to get redressed before Gildarts finished his drink.

"She wanted to see the fight between Natsu and Erza, so I helped her, I ended up bring her to you guys, because Makarov said after the fight to bring her in here, he didn't say why" he answered back as he held a cup of booze in his hand asking for a refill.

"Alright, I'd like to introduce a new member of the guild to everyone" the small man from before said as he jumped off the second level railing, without thinking Sakura used her magic. Water came out of her hands and helped him to the ground.

"Master, did you know what her magic was" the girl with scarlet hair asked.

"No, I did not" He answered. "What is your name, would you like to be a part of this guild, and what is your magic…other than water of course."

She didn't know if she should answer, all she wanted to do was see what was going on, why the crowd was forming around this building.

"My name is Sakura Hakurimi, I'm a Water Dragon Slayer, and I'm new here so I don't really know anything about this guild." Everyone looked surprised when she said that. They looked at the spiky, pink-headed boy, the boy with messy, black hair, and the long, blue-headed girl.

"Where are you from?" a girl with blonde hair asked her.

"I'm from Oshibana"

"You are from Oshibana and you have never heard Fairy Tail?" the guy with dark blue hair asked. "Have you at least heard of the train station that was destroyed there?"

"Yea, it was destroyed by a huge fight between a guild and an assassin group, or that's what the people heard, they all evacuated because someone came out and told them to leave before they lost their lives to a song that was going to be broadcasted." She told him.

"We were the ones that did that" the red-head said. "By the way I'm Erza. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Erza" She said.

"I'm Lucy, I'm a Celestial Wizard." She said as she smiled.

"I'm Natsu; I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." The pink-headed boy said. He turned to a guy with piercings on his arms, eyebrows, ears, and nose. "That is Gajeel; he's an Iron Dragon Slayer." She recognized him from his hair. It was long, black and messy.

"I'm Wendy; I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." The blue-headed girl said.

"We have another Dragon Slayer, his name is Laxus, and he's a Lightning Dragon Slayer" a girl with long, white hair said. "And I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira, it's nice to meet you, Sakura." Everyone greets and welcomes her to Fairy Tail.

A few months had passed and she had gotten used to her apartment and the guild.

"I never got to ask you but where do you live. Since this is the first time we walked home together?" Lucy said as they walked up to a bakery. They have never seen each other except at the guild, so they didn't know where each other lived.

"I live in a little apartment building not too far from here," she answered.

"Oh, you're the new neighbor landlady talks about." They walked to the building and up to their rooms.

"Yea, that's me, I didn't know you lived there too," Sakura said and Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"So what do you think of Fairy Tail, Sakura, Do you like it?" Lucy asked as they walked into her room.

"Yea I think I'll have a lot of fun there," She said as they saw Gray and Natsu.

"I thought I told you to that this is my room, and that you can't come in here without using the door and my permission!" She screamed at them.

"Do they always do this Lucy?"

"Yea, I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"So you said that you think you are going to enjoy being at Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Yea, why?" she asked siting down next to Lucy.

"You haven't met Laxus and his body guards, so you really haven't seen the whole Fairy Tail yet? Isn't that right Gray, Lucy?" Natsu said.

"Laxus is the other Dragon Slayer, the Lightning one right?" She asked looking at Lucy when she asked them.

"Yea, he beat Natsu just like Erza did today except it was with one strike and he's always out, they are both S class wizards, along with Mira, Mystogan, and Gildarts." Gray told her as he sat down by her.

"What are you talking about you naked creep! It takes more than one strike from Laxus to knock me out! Get you facts right!" Natsu yelled.

"What did you call me flame mouth?"

"You heard me I said NAKED CREEP! You got a problem with that?"

"Why you, do you wanna fight you flame mouth?"

"Actually, Gray's right, it doesn't take more than one strike to knock you out, Natsu" Lucy and Happy said.

"Hahahaha, it doesn't matter to me how strong he is, if I fought him I'd be at a disadvantage anyway" she said giving a little smile to them," Besides from what I hear I'm not like Natsu, I don't go looking for fights when I'm bored."

"Yea, your right" Lucy laughed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" They all laughed except Natsu. Sakura went to her room; she heard some noise from floor below.

"Don't worry it's just the people in the lobby." Lucy said as she came to Sakura's room.

"Oh, I had to give something to the landlady, do you mind coming with me?"

"Not at all, let's go before the guys really mess my room up."

"Yea, they do like to destroy things."

Lucy and Sakura walked down the stairs and into the lobby to see the Master and a few people from the guild.

"Well, it doesn't matter if they aren't allowed out right now we need them at the guild, right away!" Erza said standing next to Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, and the Master.

"What's going on here?" Lucy said as they walked to the group.

"We need you guys at the guild, but the landlady doesn't believe that we are the real Fairy Tail wizards." Mira says.

"Ever since that wizard decided to create everyone from the guilds I haven't been able to trust anyone." The landlady said.

"I go get the groceries for the place with the money she gives me, so she knows it's me, and I asked Sakura to help me today." Lucy says.

"They are the real ones, so please let us go with them?" Sakura asked.

"Alright, but be careful."

"Yes, landlady" they said as they walked out the door with the others.

"So what did you need us for?" Sakura asked.

The group just kept walking until the got to the guild. Mira and Elfman opened the doors as the others came to the front. All of the guild members were already there; they had decorations in their hands. As if they are getting ready for someone to come back. Sakura walked up to Master Makarov and asked him, what's going on?

"My grandson, Laxus, is coming back from a 20 year job."

"Wow, how long did it take him to complete the job?"

"It took him only a few years" Mira replied as she walked up to them.

"A few years you're kidding!" Sakura screamed.

"No, not at all, he is the Masters grandson after all." Mira said.

"He must be an amazing wizard, if he can complete jobs like that" She said as she saw three shadows behind her in the door way. She turned and saw two men and one female.

"Welcome back Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, where is Laxus?" Mira asked.

"He should be here early tomorrow morning; he had some business to take care of in Oshibana." Freed said. Bickslow looked over at Sakura and walked over to her and held a strand of her hair in his hand, he walked around her a few times, and he also examined her height and walked back to Freed and Evergreen. They talked for a little while then went to introduce themselves to her, but she ran to Erza and hid behind her.

"What was all the touching about Erza?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice, but quiet enough to where only Erza could hear her.

"I don't know he's never done that before Sakura."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that he didn't mean to scare or startle you. My name is Freed, this is Evergreen," he said as he pointed his left," and this is Bickslow, you two have already met though" he said pointing to his right. "We are Laxus's personal bodyguards" Evergreen said, "you can join if you want" she said with a smile as she walked up to her and put her hands on her chest.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sakura screamed as a puff of smoke appeared and trailed to the second level to where she was. She stood there shaking until Mira realized that she was upstairs.

"Where did Sakura go?" one person asked.

"I don't know, but let's follow smoke before it disappears" another person says.

"Mira, I'm going to go" Sakura said as she disappeared. When she disappeared, all Mira saw was a column of water appear go went through the top of the building. It's just like Laxus's entrance and exit, she thought.

When Sakura was on the ground again she was at the edge of the town, by the ocean. None of the towns people were around, she was glad. She took her shoes off and walked down the stairs to where the tide met the sand. She felt the wind on her cheeks, the sand and water beneath her feet. She began to breath and she opened her mouth and nothing came out. She turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair slicked back and a lightning bolt scar going across his right eyelid. That must be Laxus, Sakura thought looking at the scar on his face. "He does look strong" she said as she walked up the stairs.

"I'd stand back unless you want to get wet" Sakura said as she pulled water from the ocean, separated it from the salt and splashed it on her feet. She looked at Laxus and he was soaked. She tried to hide the laughter that was forming her smile. A little chuckle escaped her lips.

"You know you could have done that down by the ocean!" He said looking at her in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

She moved her arms and the water came out of Laxus's clothes. She moved it back to the ocean. Laxus stared at her until she started walking towards the town. Laxus followed her. They walked through the town and Laxus could hear what the townspeople were whispering "She just started a few months ago and she is already in charge of meeting the people that come back." Sakura walked to the bakery.

"I'm here to pick up the order for gramps." The baker knew what she was talking about "Alright the order will be out in a minute" the baker said as he walked away. Sakura didn't turn to Laxus and he didn't talk to her.

"Where are you coming from?" Sakura asked as the cake was placed on the counter. Sakura picked the cake up and held money out. "It was already paid for, Miss" the baker said.

"I know it's a tip for the speed, we didn't have to wait" She said with a smile. The baker took the money. They left the bakery and walked up to Fairy Tail. They walked in and the guild was done.

"Welcome back Laxus!" everyone screamed.

"Yea I'm back, so who's the new squirt" He said pointing to Sakura. When Sakura heard him call her a 'squirt' she puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. "I'm not a squirt!" she yelled. The guys in the guild tried not to laugh and the girls just walked over to Sakura. "He's not worth it, he's always like that," Mira whispered. Sakura walked over to a table and sat down next to Erza.

"Welcome back Laxus" his three bodyguards and possible closest friends said.

"Did the work on the way back go well?"

"No, I was sent back home, because the work the client wanted me to do was dismissed for some reason" Laxus said as he got a cup of booze from Kinana. He grabbed it and drank it whole cup.

"Laxus, be nice to our new Dragon Slayer" Master Makarov said. As he sat on the counter he saw Laxus's expression.

"She's a Dragon Slayer?!" Laxus stood, walked over to where Fried was, he didn't notice that Mira was there," Yea she's a Dragon Slayer Laxus, we just don't know what generation." She walked over to a table with a small, glass of water with lemon. "Here you go Sakura" she said as she placed the glass on the table. She began to whisper in to her ear. "Alright, thanks Mira" Sakura gave a smiled towards Mira. She started to get back to her conversation with Lucy, Wendy, and Erza.

"Sakura-san, what generation are you?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, just call me Sakura no –san, okay? I'm a First Generation" She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok Sakura...- s-s-san, I'm sorry Sakura-san" Wendy said as she put her head in her hands about to cry. Sakura waved her hand and there was water floating everywhere in the guild. The guild was silent; Sakura said "Lift your head Wendy, please." Wendy lifted her head and her mouth dropped. "Don't worry about things like that so much Wendy, you'll make me worry" Sakura said as she reached out to wipe Wendy's tears. Wendy jumped onto Sakura and they ended up on the ground. "Hmm…" Laxus said as he turned to see what made the big thump sound.

"Thank you Sakura" Wendy cried.

"That's what friends are for, we are friends...Right" She asked.

"Of course." Natsu had an idea and he spread it around the guild. When the guild got the message Sakura and Wendy had a worried looks on their faces. "Get them!"Natsu yelled as he did the guild charged for Wendy and Sakura. Mira looked at Laxus and he just sat there drinking his booze next to Gildarts.

"You know boy, she is going to get crushed if you don't do something about it." Makarov said. Laxus put his cup down and looked at his grandfather, then back at the pile of mages in the middle of the guild.

"Why should I help? It really isn't my problem anyway." He started to get up out of his chair and bam! He was hit upside the head by Makarov. Everyone was still and silent. The only noise you could hear was the noise from the town outside the guild. By the time Laxus got up, almost everyone got out of the pile and into the tables around the guild. Wendy was helped up by Romeo, and brushed off the dirt from her dress. Sakura was sitting in the middle of the guild, listening to what was doing on outside. "Sakura, are you alright?" Lucy asked as she bent down to where Sakura was.

"Yea, I'm fine" Sakura said as she stood up. A huge ball of water formed around her as she closed her eyes. Her hair flowed, her fingers caressed the water, and when her eyes opened the water went into side of her belt with her water container on it.

"Whoa, what was that" Gray asked.

"I use that when I want to analyze something" she said as she went to the counter.

"What do you mean analyze" Levy walked up to the counter and sat down next to Lucy. The guild started talking about who's the strongest in the guild is and they ended up into fights.

"They always do that" Lucy sighed. "But I want to know what you mean by analyze, too?" Lucy and Levy positioned themselves to where Sakura couldn't leave.

"It just like I said, I analyze different things when I'm in that state of power, I just studied what was going on outside, it was really loud so I wanted to see what was going on. Are they getting ready for a festival?" She told them. She turned to where the master was and looked for an answer. She saw him look up to the second level. He knew what he was looking at because he wasn't around after she got out of her sphere. Nobody was paying attention to what she was doing, so she walked up the stairs and looked around for him. She looked around the second floor for Laxus, but he wasn't up there.

"If you're looking for him, he's not here; he left a few minutes ago." Freed said as he came up from behind her.

"Do you know where he went Freed?" she asked.

"Not a clue, he keeps to himself so we really don't know, I apologize" Freed said as he bowed slightly. Sakura felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment; no one had ever done that for her before. The color of her cheeks changed from red back to normal before he looked at her face.

"There's no reason to apologize Freed, it's not your fault" Sakura said smiling "I'm going to go look for him, did you want to come?"

"If you don't mind"

"Not at all, besides I still have a lot of the town to see" she said smiling. They walked down the stairs and told the master what they were doing.

"Alright, protect each other, you hear me" he gave them a serious look.

"Alright, we understand "They said as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Where are you going Freed," Evergreen asked. "If you're going to look for Laxus, we want to come too."

"Come on Evergreen, we all know you want to stay here with Elfman" Bickslow said with an evil grin. "So we will just take Sakura and go, so you can stay with Elfman" Freed finished.

"Okay if you guys aren't going to finish this in the next five seconds I'm leaving alone." Sakura said as she placed her hands on her hips. Makarov eyes widen. Sakura started to go out the door when she was stopped by the Master" Sakura, if you are going alone, then will you take this with you, please?" Master held out a card." Give it to Laxus if you find him tonight, if not you can wait until tomorrow, I'm sure he'll come" with the card in her hand she left. Sakura was walking for a couple of minutes, but it was late, she knows that everything is closed so there was a possibility that he was already at his house. She saw a bar was still open and she remember what Mira told her about him. 'Laxus spends some time at bars when he's not here, I guess he can't get enough booze' she had her big smile on her face. Sakura started to walk towards when the door opened and a familiar blonde came out of the walkway. 'He's drunk; you can smell it on him.' Sakura thought as she saw him begin to tip over. She ran to catch him. When Sakura caught him she slipped the note in to his pocket. Sakura managed to lug his body to the guild; she pushed the doors open and carried him up the stairs, into the infirmary and put him on the bed closest to the window. The moonlight was shining through the window after she opened it, you could see a small, thin shadow that was coming from Laxus's scar. She got up and started to walk to where he was. She sat down next to him and moved her hand towards his scar.

"What are you doing shorty?" Laxus said when he grabbed her hand. Sakura was shocked. Her hand was shaking and her breath was thin. She can tell that he was a little better, except his face was still red.

"I brought you back from that bar, you were about to pass out on the street." She said looking at her arm in his hand shaking. She looked at Laxus and saw his eyes were like black orbs staring at her. He let go of her hand and looked at the ceiling and then out the window.

"Does anyone know we're here?" He asked as he adjusted himself. "Does the old man know I'm not at the bar?"

"I don't think anyone knows we're here and again I don't know" she said putting a cold rag on his face.

"What do I need this for?" he asked lifting the bottom half off of his face.

"You need it to cool your head after all the drinking you did in about 10 minutes. How are able to do that anyway?" Sakura said looking confused.

"I'm a Dreyer, I guess it's in my family" he said as he looked out the window. Sakura thought of something that might make him yell at her, but she wanted if he was able to get up yet. She looked at him.

"So is that the same for why you and you grandfather are such big perverts?" she said with a look on her face that was sure to be able to make him jump. He adjusted his body to where his eyes were looking down on to hers. Her eyes are crimson, they were brown this morning. He remembered what she said.

"I'm not a pervert compared to my grandpa" he gave a serious look to her as she took the rag off the blanket before the water seeped through.

"He's thousands times worse I guess then?" Sakura said as she forced Laxus back and placed the rag on his head. She sat by his bed until he fell asleep. "I should get going, I don't want them to know I was here" She got up and started to walk…she fell a little, but caught herself on the bed. No, someone caught her, she couldn't tell who though. She felt strong arms around, grabbed them and hoisted herself up off the ground. She caught the scent of a familiar dragon slayer. It can't be! She thought. She wasn't able to sense anything around her, but she felt soft cotton below her. She had felt a warm coat around her and she could tell by the strong smell whose it was. Hours had passed and she knew by the window. Dawn was about to break when she awoke. He didn't bother to close it, she thought. "Laxus?!" she said tossing the coat off of her and almost falling again. "I thought you were asleep!" they said in unison. Laxus looked at her and he chose to answer first. "I was until I felt your power disappear "he sat down after he placed her back on the bed.

"My power was drained, so I passed out for a little while" she got out of the bed and pushed Laxus out of the chair, and in to the bed, so he could rest. "You need to rest more than I do" she said as she placed his coat over him like he did to her. "Why did you leave the guild earlier? Was it because of me?"

"No it wasn't, I just wanted more booze and I didn't want to get a lecture from the old man."

"I see" Sakura started to walk out of the infirmary "I'm going to go see if anyone is here yet, people should be coming in now" she said checking the clock.

"The old man or Mira should be here at this time, its 7:00 so Mira does the cleaning around the guild and Gramps….. Well Gramps is Gramps so no one really knows what he does." Laxus said as he put his coat over himself and follows Sakura outside the room. "Look."

Mira noticed them walking over to the bar, smiled and said," I didn't hear the door open, Laxus is never here this early, Laxus never comes here with anyone but his guards, ….. I want to know what's going on," she set a cup of booze on the bar ready for answers. She had that grin on her face when you know she is match making in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"The door didn't open because we were already here, I don't know how to answer that one, nor do I know how to answer that… No because nothing happened" she said as she took a seat in front of her.

"Where's Gramps he's usually here by this time" Laxus put the cup down asking for more booze.

"He's in his office if he isn't on the bar drinking booze" Mira said as she placed his cup in front of him.

The door was slammed open by the Thunder God group rushing to the bar where Laxus sat" We were so worried, where were you Laxus, you weren't at your house and we saw that it was way too early for you to be at the guild, but Bickslow said that it was possible for you to be here so we ran here to see if he was right" Fried said taking a deep breathe. Sakura held out a glass of water for him. "Thank you"

"What do you mean that I wasn't at my home! You three went into my house! I should electrocute you three where—"he was cut off by Sakura.

"You should be grateful that they care so much to check up on you, so don't you dare electrocute anyone" She refilled the glass of water the Fried half way finished. She went behind the bar and got the others drinks as well.

"I'm going to go see if Master is in his office" Mira said as she grabbed a tray and headed up the stairs. "Mira, do you mind if I come with you?" Sakura said as she ran over to her and put her hands on the bar. "Sure, you can help me bring this up to him" she answered placing a tray in her hands. "Okay" she walked with Mira up to the Master's office. Mira knocked on Master's office door.

"Come in" Makarov said. Mira opened the door as Sakura came in with the trays. "Sakura…. You yelled at Laxus, correct?" Makarov looked up from his paper work from the council.

"Um…. Yes, is that a problem Master? I mean I was just—"she was cut off while explaining herself.

"It is fine Sakura, I know why you did it, and you were defending the Thunder God Tribe, correct?" Sakura just nodded.

"Thank you, Sakura; my grandson can be a little careless sometimes. He doesn't think at times or before he speaks." Makarov stood from his chair, walked through the door and stared at the guild that had been coming in since Fried and the others came in. The guild grew silent as they realized the Master was there. Laxus stood as he saw Sakura walk next to his grandfather's side and they walked down the stairs with Mira right behind them.

"Laxus..." Makarov stopped. A few moments passed after the Master spoke.

"Finish your sentence Master, the guild already knows what you're going to say," Mira said looking at Warren, Warren sent a message to the guild about what the Master was going to tell Laxus when he stopped speaking. Mira and the others shared a smile with their Master.

"What are you planning to do old man?" Laxus looked at his grandfather with a worried look.

"Don't worry Laxus, it'll be fun…for us" Mira said with that smile everyone knew as her 'matchmaker' smile, "Right Master."

The Master was sitting on the bar at this point and he had a cup of booze in his hand from Mira. Sakura was given a cup of water and Laxus was given a refill of booze after he finished his, waiting for his grandfather to answer, Laxus asked "Sakura, can you refill my cup?" Sakura walked over to him and poured booze in the cup. That's his third cup, he shouldn't be drinking this much when he drank so much yesterday. If he passes out he's crawling to that infirmary while I get that rag ready for the idiot, Sakura thought.

"Could you ease up on the drinking?" She looked at him with concern on her face. The guild was silent and the guy's eyes were wide, the girls were smiling. Fried and Bickslow just looked at Laxus waiting for their leader to answer or do something. Evergreen was staring at Sakura trying to see if she was serious. Laxus got what she was talking about. He continued to stay in the same pose he was in when she asked her question.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Just one more sip?" Laxus put his cup down and answered and at this time you could see that the men in the guild were surprised that the booze loving Laxus said he wouldn't drink booze as much. Sakura nodded and watched him gulp the cup down. "HEY! What part of a sip is that?!" Sakura yelled. The guild started to laugh and they started to go back to the way they were.

"It was my sip" he drank the water that was in front of him and placed it in front of Sakura. She refilled the cup with her magic and she knew Laxus was going to be hesitant about drinking her water. "There's nothing in it, but something that will help keep your fever down if you drink a lot of booze…which you clearly have, but still no more drinking booze for today," she said with a serious look. Laxus took a sip of it and downed it after he glanced at her.

Maybe this may work out after all, Master thought. A month has passed and Sakura worked at the bar with Mira now. Mira was in the middle of the guild trying to get them to calm down. Lucy was beside Natsu trying to pull him away. "Sakura fight me" Natsu said.

"Why do you want to fight Sakura-san?" Wendy asked.

"Because I want to know how strong she is" Natsu said.

"I want to fight her too, now that Natsu brought that up" Gray walked over to her and said.

"I do too." Gajeel said as he finished eating his iron and metal bullets and screws. The guild was whispering; 'those three are trying to fight her, I wouldn't mind seeing what she could do either, yea no one has really see what she can really do, we just saw the water sphere she used to analyze or something." Sakura was staring at the three who challenged her and thought about it. She walked back behind the bar and grabbed her bag. She walked towards the door as Natsu walked up behind her,

"What's your answer. Will you fight us?" Natsu's eyes were burning with excitement about the fight; Sakura knew she couldn't say 'no' when she saw that in someone's eyes. The guild stood silent until she answered and they expected her to say 'yes'.

"Alright Natsu, I'll fight you three at the same time in three days. I have to pick up my cousin from the train station, so I can't do it today or the next two days either. Okay?"

"Okay" They said. Sakura was almost out the door when she heard one of the girls call her name.

"Sakura, do you mind if we come?" Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, and Evergreen walked up to her.

"Yea I don't mind, let's go. I don't want to be late." Sakura said as she ran out the guild to the train station. She passed everything until she got to the ocean. She looked around for which way to go, because she knew the girls were still trying to keep up with her. While she was there she raced people in the guild and the only people she couldn't beat were Jet, and Laxus.

She never really raced Laxus before because he was never around the guild, unless she counted the two days he was here with her….with her. Sakura didn't want to think like that, but I just happened. Sakura has always heard of Laxus Dreyer, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and Grandson of Makarov Dreyer the Master of Fairy Tail. That's all of her and her cousin ever knew about him. Sakura heard them come up to her as she saw the train station. She ran to the station and saw a girl waiting by the clock in the middle of it. She ran towards the clock because that was where they were supposed to meet. The girl turned and started to run towards her, Sakura stopped. She looked at the girl until she realized who it was. It was her cousin, Suki Heart; she had orange hair, blue eyes, and always had a pair of headphones on, she wasn't that much shorter then Sakura too. So, todays color is blue huh. I haven't seen them in a while. I thought she lost them. Sakura thought as she hugged her cousin. All of a sudden Sakura felt something soft on her head and let go of her cousin and her cousin started to laugh. Sakura put her hands to her head and grabbed a white cat. The white cat was Suki's, her name was Saki. Sakura and Suki had found Saki when they were younger.

Suki turned to the girls behind Sakura and stared. Sakura noticed and turned around to them.

"Guys, this is my cousin Suki Heart, and this is her cat, Saki," Sakura introduced them to her cousin and the cat. Suki took her bags and said," It's really nice to meet all of you, but I would love to put all of this stuff away." She walked in front of Sakura and motioned her to hurry up.

"If you guys don't mind walking back to my house, we could rest there for a few minutes and you can finish introductions and then we could go back to the guild, but only if you guys want to," Sakura said as she walked towards her cousin. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. "We're coming," Lucy said with a smile," besides I'd be going the same way." They walked to Sakura's and Lucy's apartment building and spent five minutes talking to the landlady confirming that it was really them. After they did, they walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"I'm going to show Levy my book collections and we'll meet you guys in Sakura's room. If that alright with you Sa-chan," Lucy said. Lucy knew where Sakura's room was and she knew what was going to happen if she told everyone what she was going to tell Levy.

"That's fine, you know where my –… our room is so don't worry just don't take too long I want everyone to get back to the guild together." Sakura said with a smile. She watched as Lucy and Levy walked into her room and she could hear Lucy scream" Natsu!" The girls laughed, they had known that Natsu barged into Lucy's house, because Lucy yelled and complained about it at the guild. Sakura had seen Natsu at Lucy's whenever she was over there, and she had gotten used to it. Sakura turned the key, opened the door and…." Hey you guys welcome back" a certain blonde said. The blonde was accompanied by a green head and a guy dressed in armor.

"When did you get your our own Natsu's, Sakura," Erza asked with a smirk on her face. Erza and Sakura had gotten to be good friends and she had seen how close Sakura had gotten to the Thunder God Group. Like everyone who was paying attention has. Sakura saw the smirk and knew what was going to happen at the guild once she returned.

"I don't have my own Natsu's, Erza, and this is the first time any of them came to my house… I hope," Sakura always kept her widow open to look at the moon at night before she ever when to sleep. She always forgot to close it before she fell asleep and closed it in the morning. She looked at Laxus, they had talked about things and became a little closer than they were before, because he was the only Dragon Slayer," You never sniffed around for my house, found it, and came to it did you?" Laxus was the one with the smirk on his face now. All that came out of his mouth was, "Nope." He stood from the chair he had pulled out and walked towards her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to a room, opened the door and tossed her in, walked in and shut the door. The others we left there standing with their mouths and eye wide open. Laxus looked around the room and saw a bed, desk, and a little refrigerator. He picked Sakura up and placed her on the bed and SLAP. Laxus had Sakura's hand print on him.

"What was that for!" they said. Sakura balled her fists up and punched Laxus in the side of the head.

"I hit you because you dragged me to my room and threw my onto my floor, which if you didn't know hurt a lot, and then decided to pick me up and place me on my bed like nothing happened!" Sakura yelled. Her face was red with anger, but only part of it.

"I only dragged you here because Gramps asked me to give this to you and I had a feeling I couldn't give it to you out there and yea I did know it hurt to be thrown on the floor!" Laxus yelled back still rubbing his head. He handed her an envelope. It looks like the one I put in Laxus's coat, Sakura thought.

"Okay, then why are Fried and Bickslow here?" Sakura asked in a calmer voice.

"They are my bodyguards, they have to go with me, and since you stole Evergreen from us I had to go with two." Laxus said as he lies back on her bed.

"First, they don't have to go with you. Second, I didn't steal Evergreen; she asked to go with me. And third, how do you know what it feels like to be thrown on a floor?" Laxus listened as he lies on her bed and thought about what Sakura had said.

"True, yea whatever, when I was little and I was getting the Dragon Slayer Lacrima transferred into me, my dad kept throwing me around trying to see if it would make the process faster. Gramps wasn't there at the time because he had meetings to go to since he was master back then too." Laxus was staring at the ceiling. Sakura tried to look into his eyes, but she couldn't believe that the black ores were gone and his eyes were clouded over. Sakura kept looking at his eyes until they changed back. She saw his black ores again. Sakura lies back on his stomach to see if he was back. She turned to his face and he didn't move. She put her hands on his chest and asked," Remembered something you didn't want to?" Laxus looked at her and smirked.

"Yea, can you get off before Freed opens that door, sees you, and yells… Have they been bothering you?" Sakura listened and took her hands off of his chest. She lies back beside him and stared at her ceiling.

"Are you talking about your bodyguards?" Laxus nodded. "Well, Fried is okay, and then Bickslow and Evergreen were the ones that were a little touchy when they came back before you." She sat up," I never want to be left alone with Bickslow, 'kay!" she said shaking. Laxus sat up and put his coat over her.

"Good, at least you get along with two for them. I won't let anyone bother you, 'kay water dragon," Laxus smirked, "What has Bickslow been doing to you that bothers you?"

" When they first got back he sniffed my hair, walked around and looked at me like I was prey, and he had a creepy smile on while he was doing all of that.. You promise not to let him near me unless you and I are together or you are near him, right?!" Sakura said looking up at Laxus with a pleading face on. Laxus smirked and said" We'll both probably be at the bar in the guild most of the time, so don't worry about it. If we aren't, then I'll protect you" Laxus put his big hand on her head, still smirking.

Sakura smiled "Okay," she looked at the door. "You know that they are behind the door right?" Laxus turned and walked to the door, pointed to the door, and Sakura nodded. Laxus balled his hands into fists and lightning started to come out of them. Laxus turned to Sakura and mouthed 'shhhh', Sakura smiled, got up, stood next to him and started to pull out water from her water container. Sakura and Laxus were prepared, so Sakura opened the door, lifted them into the air with her water, and Laxus shocked them by placing his hand on Sakura's water attack. Laxus noticed it was only Fried and Bickslow, and told Sakura to put them down. Laxus gave them a glare. "If looks could kill those two would be dead right now, "Erza said. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Erza and Evergreen smirking. Oh crap! This isn't good, their on the same side. MAVIS HELP ME! Sakura screamed in her head.

Lucy, Levy, and Natsu came through the door and saw what Sakura and Laxus did to Fried and Bickslow. Then, Natsu and Laxus noticed Suki and Saki in the room. Happy came out from behind Natsu, and Suki turned to Natsu and looked at Happy smiled," KKKKKKIIIITTTYYYYY-CCCHHHHAAANNN." Suki ran towards Happy, picked him up, and squeezed him. Everyone was quiet and staring at her.

"N-N-Natsu I can't breathe, this girl is trying to kill me…" Happy said. Natsu went to help his friend and stood in front of Suki. Natsu tried to grab Happy from her; Suki put Happy down on the ground. Suki glared at Natsu and then punched him square in the stomach, and slammed him onto the ground. Natsu was knocked out, and everyone was speechless except Sakura," Ahh... Suki, I think you over did it again." Everyone, but Suki turned and said," AGAIN!?" Sakura nodded,"…..Yea….. She loves animals, and tomorrow will be when everything is explained. Lucy, are you going to take Natsu with you?" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Lucy knew that Sakura knew from Mira. They all had tea and waited for Natsu to wake up. He never did, so Lucy sighed," I guess he's staying at my place, unless Hap–"she looked over to Happy as he was asleep on Natsu's stomach. "Never mind, could you bring over Happy, Erza?" Erza looked up and nodded. "Well I guess everyone should start going home then. Good night everyone. We will see you tomorrow." Erza and Lucy walked out, with Natsu on Erza's back and Lucy carrying Happy in her arms. Sakura closed the door, and still smelled someone in the room, besides Suki. Suki was passed out on the couch, and walked over to her. She was about to pick her up when she heard someone" I've got her; I'll car–"The person was cut off by Sakura's water. She remembered the reason she left, she didn't…she never wanted to. The reason Sakura and Suki had left had been because of the power they had and who wanted it. She didn't want to deal with the pressure; she didn't want Suki to have to go through any of that. She had her water turned into scythes; the scythes were a couple of inches away from both sides of the person's neck. This person is tall; I think it's a guy, no! I won't let anything happen to us. We finally left and we won't go back there, Sakura thought. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, then came more. She wanted to see who it was, but if it was who she feared they would have to run. She turned around slowly. She saw a guy with spiky, light-orange hair, wearing glasses and a suit. She returned the water scythes to her container and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Will you not try to scare me like that, Loke" she put her head in her hands, "You do realize that I could have hurt or even killed you." Sakura was crying by this time. Loke walked over to the couch picked Suki up and walked over to Sakura," You can't really hurt me, I'm a Celestial Spirit, remember?" Sakura looked up at him and wiped the tears. She led them to her room, and said goodbye to Loke. She looked at the time, it was 10:30. I should go to sleep. It's late and I have a busy few days ahead of me, Sakura thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

It was 7:00 in the morning when Sakura's alarm woke her up. She figured she should get one if her cousin was going to be staying with her, and she would be the first one to get up if she still remembered her cousin's schedule. Suki never wakes up until 7:30, so I should be able to get a quick breakfast ready, take a shower, get dressed, make sure that Suki is up, and then leave to the guild. I can't wait to see everyone, Sakura thought. She walked out of her room and started making pancakes for her and Suki. By the time the pancakes were done Suki was out of her room dressed in; a pink ruffled strapless shirt, a pink skirt, pink flats with dark pink flower anklets and bracelets and her red choker necklace, and hot pink headphones on her head.

"Sakura, what's for breakfast?" Suki walked towards the stove and tried to look over her cousin's shoulder. Sakura turned with Suki's plate in her hands and gave it to her as she said, "Here you go eat up and then I'm going to head to the shower, okay. After that we will go to the guild." Suki grabbed the plate and headed to the table. Sakura heard a knock at the door and asked Suki to get it. She walked to the door, looked out the peep hole in the door, saw who it was and opened the door. She saw a tall, man with light-orange hair pulled back into a short ponytail, wearing a purple shirt, a light-brown cuirass around his abdominal area supported by light-brown straps going up to his shoulders and back down his back, and black pants.

"Hey Saku—….who are you, "he looked at Suki as his smile disappeared into a cold stare.

"I was going to ask you that…. I'm Sakura's cousin, Suki," she introduced herself and felt something furry rubbing against her leg," and this is my cat Saki," she said with a smile as she picked her up and put Saki's head to her face.

"Suki who was—what are you doing here Jet?" Sakura walked out of her room in a blue shirt, black pants, white flats, with black headphones around her neck, and in the middle of the headphones, you can see a small blue topaz gemstone necklace. She walked to the door as Suki walked to the couch playing with Saki. She invited Jet in and they sat down at the table.

"So that's your cousin?" Jet turned his head towards Suki until Sakura placed a cup of water by his hand. She placed her cup on the table as well and sat as she turned to Suki and Saki. Suki got up and told her cousin she was going downstairs to talk to the landlady.

"Yea, she is going to stay with me while I'm here, so," She put her head in her hands and her elbows on the table," …so we can get away from our past, I'm going to make sure that she is safe, that we are never going to return to..the place we were forced to call home and to the people we were forced to call family. I'm making sure that she never has to go through anything worse than she already has," Sakura was crying when she was done speaking, she started to cry in the middle she knew this because of the tear that trickled down her cheek. She hated crying in front of people, but whenever she talked to someone or talked to herself about their past she ended up crying. "I'm sorry, I just…" Sakura tried to talk, but she felt someone's arms around her. It was obviously Jet, but she had never seen him like this, even if she was there over a few months she had gotten to know everyone quite well.

"Don't worry about a thing, Fairy Tail became your family and it will become Suki's family once everyone meets her. Besides, you still need to beat me in a race before you ever think about leaving this family, got it?" He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. Besides, I like the plan Master has for her and Laxus; I can't wait 'til he finally tells them, Jet thought. "Let's get Suki and head to the guild, okay?" Jet stood, smiled and held his hand out to help Sakura up.

"Yea, I want her to meet the other girls; can you run to the guild, warn Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers if they are there? Trust me Natsu'll know why and tell everyone. Then, I'll bring her there myself, after a few stops, okay?"

"Okay, see you at the guild, Sakura," She didn't even have a chance to say anything, because he ran as soon as he finished saying that. She knew that Jet was already at the guild, so she could go where she liked before the mayhem began. She walked out of the apartment building with Suki beside her and Saki in her arms. They agreed to go around the town a little before the guild. Sakura showed her the library, a few diners, a few pubs…she won't be going to these, but it could provide her with food if the diners are closed or I'm on a job, Sakura thought. Suki knew why she was showed these; she just nodded and continued walking with her. Sakura also showed her a few magic shops and the bakery.

"The guild might need things from these places, so remember where they are, okay Suki?" They were almost to the guild, so she grabbed Suki's hand, knowing she was going to run she wanted her to answer her before she busted the doors down and grabbed the Exceeds.

"Don't worry about anything okay," She looked at their hands and Sakura let go and made sure that Suki was behind her.

" Stay behind me until I tell them who you are then you can get out from behind me, NO running ahead if you see cats, Got it?" She could feel Suki bow her head. She took that as a yes and started walking in. She opened the door and saw everyone look at them.

"Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet my cousin. Go ahead, introduce yourself Suki," Suki stepped out from behind her cousin and step in front of her.

"My name is Suki Heart; it's nice to meet all of you, I'm looking forward to being a part of the guild, please take care of me." The guild was quiet until the girls walked over to them and started talking to Suki. The guild became louder and Sakura felt someone staring at her. She turned to the direction of the bar and noticed Laxus looking over in her direction and started to stand up.

"Looks like someone got someone's attention" Lucy said with a smile. Levy and the other girls noticed and smiled, except for Suki because she was playing with the cats and getting her guild mark put on her by the Master. Laxus made it over to the group of girls and looked at Sakura directly. He smirked and the girls giggled until he spoke.

"Can I talk to you, Squirt?" Sakura puffed her cheeks out and crossed her again. She was happy when he called her 'water dragon.' I guess he was just messing with me….man I was happy not being called 'squirt', because I'm NOT a squirt, oh well I guess it was wishful thinking, Sakura thought.

"I'm not a 'squirt'," She said as she got up and was about to walk towards Master and Suki, but a hand stopped her. She realized that she was getting farther away from the table and the bar. She decided to turn around to see who was pulling her. It was no one other than Laxus. She struggled to get free, but then he tossed her over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"PUT ME DOWN, LAXUS, I'M NOT A PIECE OF LUGGAGE!" Sakura was beating against his back with her fists and the guild looked over. She felt her cheeks burn a little with embarrassment, but not red enough to where everyone or anyone could notice.

"Now look what you did the guild is staring, now you have to put me down, Laxus!" Sakura was hoping that he would put her down now.

"You are the one that yelled"

"You're the one that grabbed me!"

"You wouldn't let me talk to you"

"You're the one that called me squirt!"

"Well, I figured I could get your attention and I did but you walked away, I grabbed you and you were struggling, so I put you over my shoulder and you start beating on my back and yelling at me!"Laxus had gotten to the door way and put her down on the ground, so they could look eye to eye. Sakura saw his black ores and he saw her eyes mixed with crimson and brown. "Did you use your powers too much to do something, Water Dragon," Laxus whispered to her. She thought about it and remembered what happened last night.

"I used my water scythes to protect my cousin from a person who snuck up behind me to help me with her, but it turned out to be Loki so it wasn't a problem. I did use a lot of strength to keep the scythes steady and solid," Sakura told him she looked at him. Laxus looked at her for a moment and Sakura did the same to him.

He grabbed her around her waist and lightning claimed the guild, Laxus and Sakura disappeared from their sights," GIVE MY COUSIN BACK YOU IDIOT!" Suki yelled as she started running after them. Jet and Droy walked in front of her to guard the door. Saki ran under Suki and transformed into a cat that's ten times her actual height. Saki looked at Suki and they both nodded at each other. Saki started to run towards them. Master put his cup of booze down and saw Suki and Saki charging for the door," HIT THE FLOOR!." Jet and Droy were still in shock by what Saki did. Saki jumped over their heads and landed at the entrance of the guild.

"Find Sakura, Saki," Suki told Saki as she made her way to the streets of Magnolia. Warren, relay the message, Suki waited for Warren to answer her. Okay, Suki, Warren was getting ready to tell the guild what Suki was about to say. Master, I'm going to find Sakura and if you don't mind I'm going to attack your grandson for touching my cousin! So if he is injured…it might be…my fault. Okay Warren that's all. If I want to say anything else I'll think so 'kay, Suki thought as she raced through the town. Master had a small smile on his face as he placed his fourth cup of booze down. Are you protective of your cousin? , Master asked her. Hehehe... Just a little Master… so can I attack him, Suki said. Yes, I guess just be careful, don't hit Sakura and don't destroy the town, which goes for the both of you guys, if you two fight, Master answered.

While Suki raced to find her cousin, Sakura and Laxus were at Tenroujima Island. Laxus let go of her waist and waited to be hit or be yelled at. "You aren't going to yell at me or hit me?" Laxus said as he stepped back. Sakura looked up at the top of the island and started to cry.

"Why… Why am I back to a place that my memories want to forget, but never will and never can?" Sakura said in a whisper. Her knees hit the ground and she covered her face with her hands. She heard a growl and looked up, "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU BRING MY COUSIN HERE? WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM THE GUILD, LAXUS?!" Suki jumped off of Saki and sprinted towards him. Laxus saw what she wanted to do and stood still. Suki reached her arm out and grabbed a branch and a rock. They both formed into scythes and she ran even faster towards Laxus. Suki started to swing the scythes towards Laxus and almost hit him until a wall of water came between the scythes and Laxus. It was created by Sakura as she raised her hand the water to make the water thicker.

Suki looked stunned at her cousin as she started to yell at her," What are you doing?! Why are you protecting him?! Do you know where you are?! Why did he take you here?! How can you even think about protecting him while you are here?! Doesn't it hurt you as much as–" Sakura cut her off by looking at her with a glare. She wasn't able to talk to Grandma Mavis because she didn't have the power to, but I did. I was the one that was the closest to Grandma compared to her, so she can't say it might hurt her as much as it hurts me, Sakura thought. Suki stepped back and looked at Laxus. He was dumbfounded on why she didn't let her cousin attack him. She's hiding something….She never let her cousin finish screaming at her like the old man yells at me, so there has got to be something… Hmm, this might be useful to me. If only I could hear the squirt and her cousin, Laxus thought as he stepped closer to the wall of water.

"Suki, I know exactly where I am. I don't know why he brought me here. I'm protecting him because this is between us not him, and he doesn't need to become a part of this. I know this is the island that has Mavis's grave, but you could never understand what it feels like coming here after talking to her and having to go through and see what she lived through during my childhood when they weren't looking. Yes, I did tell you, but you never felt it. I never told you what it felt like because I knew it would be too much for you at that age." Sakura looked at her cousin and walked towards her as she grabbed the scythes and destroyed them. She looked towards Laxus as she turned and walked back to her water wall. I don't know why he brought me here….this is between us not him….never understand what it feels like….coming here after talking to her and….go through and see what she lived through during my childhood….they weren't looking…what it felt like… too much … at that age. What is she talking about? Who are 'they'? What the hell did they live through? Laxus thought. Sakura looked at Laxus as she realized he was deep in thought. She took to wall down with a flick of her wrist and the water returned to her container. When she took the wall down a small ball of white flew by her face and scratched Laxus.

"Tch. Damn, stupid cat!" Laxus said as his right hand flew to meet his right cheek. Sakura sighed as she walked to Laxus and placed her hand over his. A blue light shined from her hand as a blue magic circle formed around her. Laxus looked at Sakura, waiting for her eyes to open to see the color of her irises. Open your eyes damn it; Laxus thought as Sakura opened her eyes and passed out onto the sand. Laxus put his arm under her head to get it up off the ground. He looked at his hand and expected to see his blood on his it. No blood?

"She healed your cheek. She's able to heal, control ice, water, and air. I'm able to control water, earth, wood, and animals. No I'm not able to control Sakura's or Juvia's water magic, though sometimes I wish I could." Suki said as she sat beside the woman passed out on the ground.

Suki stared down at her cousin and saw Sakura's eyes move under eyelids. Suki put a hand on her cousin and saw what she thought her cousin was remembering. Sakura opened her eyes as Suki took her hand off of her arm. "Are you alive, squirt?" Laxus came into Sakura's view as she followed the voice. "Yea, I'm still here."

Sakura sat up and put her hand to her head. "My head…I feel like I'm in the middle of a hangover. What happened?" Sakura looked up into the sky and instantly shut her eyes in pain. Laxus pulled his coat up to where it was over his head and covering Sakura's from the sun. "Open your eyes, water dragon," Laxus whispered. Sakura opened her eyes slightly and looked around. She felt something soft touching her below her shoulders. She put her hands on her shoulders and shivered as she pulled her feet into her chest. "It's cold out there." She looked at her legs and saw white powder on her black pants. Laxus followed her eyes and saw the white on her pants. Snow, they thought. She looked up at Laxus and noticed how close their faces were now. Wow, they thought.

"Hey Sak-kura, c-can we leave and g-go back to the g-guild its fr-freez-zing out here?!" Suki said as she shivered in the snow. Sakura shook her head and answered her cousin, "Yea, we're going now come on." Sakura threw the jacket over her head and onto Laxus's. Sakura and Suki looked at each other and shivered as Suki said, "I thought Tenrou Island didn't have weather changes?" Sakura shook her head again and said," You need to read about the island more. Did you even read the book I snuck to you at home? It should be in there." Suki shivered and Sakura walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry we are leaving," Sakura said with a smile on her face as she looked at her cousin's. Laxus smirked and walked over to them and placed his coat over them. Sakura looked at him as Suki raised an eyebrow.

"I've been in weather colder than this." Laxus walked to the coastline and stared straight before him. How do they know this island? Maybe it was all in that book she was talking about. Sakura tapped Laxus on his shoulder and asked, "Are you going to take us back to Fairy Tail?" Laxus turned around and said, "If your cousin can... tolerate me holding onto you for a second then yea we're going back." Laxus smirks while he says this as Suki starts to run towards him while send him death glares. Sakura knew where this was going and seals Suki in one of her water spheres as she saw a white blur fly towards them and sealed it too. She sighed as she looked towards her cousin and saw her yelling her sphere. She pulled the water back into her container and walked towards Suki


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"If the reason you don't trust him is because of our dads then forget it. He isn't like that. We can trust him, Grandma Mavis said so. I heard her while you tried to attack him." Sakura turned to see where Laxus was. She saw him standing by the coastline again. His eyebrows were creased. "Someone's trying to come onto this island! We need to get back and tell Gramps!" Laxus yelled, "Let's go!" Laxus wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura grabbed Suki's hand with Saki on her head. In an instant they returned to the guild. Laxus let go of Sakura and ran up to his grandfather's office.

"Sakura… was that—,"she was cut off by Sakura pulling her into a hug. "Yea. Yea it was." Sakura closed her eyes and felt Suki start to cry and held her tighter.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Levy walked up to her and asked as the others surrounded them. Erza stood next to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder," We are here for you." Sakura lowered her face and opened her eyes. Her bangs covered her eyes as she said, "Watch Suki and Saki for me." Sakura let go of her cousin and a pillar of water claimed the spot where she stood." I'll be back soon," Sakura said before the last bit of water was gone.

Sakura looked to see she was on an island, Tenrou to be exact. Don't worry Grams. I got this! Sakura walked up to a root of the Tenrou tree and placed her hand on it. A magic circle appeared beneath her and magic started to come up from the ground. She started to remember something Mavis said to her when she first joined Fairy Tail and closed her eyes. Lend me some strength, guys. Warren heard her message and relayed it to the others. We got you Sakura! Sakura's eyes shot opened and her hand dropped to her side. …. Warren, were you reading my thoughts?!

Why would you say that?

I just heard the whole guild say and I quote, "We got you Sakura!"

It was Masters order for me to ease drop on your thoughts. Don't worry I won't tell about "Grams". That's safe with me as long as I get some details from you about it.

Ok Warren.

Sakura cleared her mind, inhaled and exhaled, and raised her hand back up to the root of the tree. Warren, is everyone ready?

Ready when you are Sakura!

Alright! Let's start! Everyone needs to clear your mind and breathe. Gramps, we need a Fairy Tail flag for you guys to put your hands on, so the power you guys assemble can come to the island. At that time Happy flew up and grabbed the closest flag to him.

I got it Sakura!

Alright Happy! Now place it in the middle of the guild and then we will start!

Aye sir!

Alright! Let's go!

Gramps smiled as he yelled at everyone to start assembling the power of the guild. Sakura knew they had begun. She could feel it. She closed her eyes for a second time and started to chant a spell Mavis had taught her. She felt the island vibrate with the barrier being put around it. She could feel everyone's power. She could feel it get weaker the longer they did it. She didn't want to put them in danger, Alright guys stop. That's enough.

Sakura…you're not going to stop are you? She heard Mira ask. Mira, I'm a member of Fairy Tail, she stopped as she crouched to her knees and leaned her head on the root as her eyes opened. I have a past that I can't explain right now… but I'm going to finally have the option to protect the people that I care about. I'm sorry but I'm not giving that up. Look I'll tell you all later about this. Warren don't —, she stopped again.

Sakura are you okay? Sakura heard Laxus's voice in her head. She stood back up, recollected her strength, and shut her eyes again. Warren owes me so this is between you and me.

I'm fine. I'll talk to you when I get back to the guild ok?

If you come back to the guild that is. Sakura, I can feel your magic weaken. Your hair is probably pure white with those crimson eyes you get too.

What if it is? She didn't hear anything else. Sakura heard lightning and saw light reflect on the tree from behind.

"I figured as much." Sakura mumbled. "What was that squirt?" Laxus came up behind her with a slight smirk on his face. Sakura stood up and swayed as she placed her hand on the trunk trying to get her balance back. She felt a large hand on her shoulder and leaned back into the person.

"Sakura passed out gramps. Her hair is pure white and I didn't see her eyes before she passed out. I'm bringing her back before that ship lands on the island."

"It didn't work?! "

"Nope


End file.
